Remember
by Glamac
Summary: Phoebes thoughts when she heard a song on the radio called "Pleas Remember"


Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own any of this, neither Phoebe & Cole, nor the lyrics of this song. The song is called "Please remember" by LeAnn Rimes.  And Phoebe (and some time ago Cole) belong to WB.  Mine is just the work of making a combination of these two. 

Note: Love to read reviews. Writers need them like the memories in our life.

Autor: Glamac Feb. 2003 

  
   
**_"Please Remember"_****_  
  
_**

Phoebe sat at her table and worked on different letters of readers she had to answer. Who would have thought that this job would cost that much time. 

In the background the radio was playing soft music. Somehow Phoebes thoughts couldn't focus on one thing. She already went from her office home to try to get her mind focused on the work, but here it was not really better. She just couldn't concentrate on the work. Maybe she should turn the radio of she thought. What song was it playing. She listened, as she stood up and went to the window.  

  
 

"Time, sometimes the time just slips away" 

Yeah, you could say, where is the time. 

**_  
"And your left with yesterday   
Left with the memories" _**

****

The memories, yes they are all still here. They bring him back to me over and over again. 

**_  
"I, I'll always think of you and smile   
And be happy for the time   
I had you with me" _**

****

I remember our first meeting. DA Cole Turner. I never will forget your eyes. I never will forget your mouth and your hands and your beautiful eyes full of love.

I remember being your safest place in the world.  

I remember how we danced at the P 3 or in the penthouse of your company. I still can feel the love. 

**_  
"Though we go our seperate ways" _**

****

I remember how I couldn't vanquish you, when I found out you were Baltasar. 

I remember how I wouldn't let you back in my life when you came back the first time.

I remember how I told you in the Wasteland, that we couldn't go on, and thats not because we didn't love each other, just because love wasn't enough.

I remember the day on the beach and how it hurt to admit my true feelings and still go on without you.

**_  
"I won't forget so don't forget   
The memories we made"_**

****

I remember your love-confessions, your proposals. 

I remember your eyes at our wedding day, when you saw me walk down the aisle. 

I remember your words at our rehearsal-dinner, how I didn't knew how hard I was making this for you.

I remember and I know today, this was you. 

I remember the moment you put on the wedding ring on my finger and I remember our first kiss as man and wife.

I remember how I could see and feel your happiness, when I told you I was pregnant.

**_  
"Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me"_**

****

I remember the time after Prues death, when you've been the person for me to hold to. 

I remember the time we had to justify our love. 

I remember the day you showed up again and Prue throw you through the corridor.

I remember how you saved my life afterwards and we celebrated with Leo and Piper.

**_  
"Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me"  
  
_**

I remember our  fighting-lessons and our little trip to south france and all the other places with been.

I remember how we loved and adored each other.

I remember our first kiss and our first night together.

I remember our words, how we both didn't know what we got each other into. It was the biggest risk we both could take and I remember that it was worth it.

**_"Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say _****_  
And it's sad to walk away   
With just the memories"_**

****

I remember the pain, the pain you caused me and the pain I caused you.

I remember us doing all with the best intentions out of love. I should have never separated you from Baltasar to save you. And you should never risk becoming the source to save me.

**_  
"Who's to know what might have been   
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again"_**

****

I remember our first morning, how I told you, you don't have to hide anything from me. I could hep you.

I remember how you answered, that I couldn't. How right you have been and how I wished I could have done it.

**_  
"Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me"_**

****

I remember how you made me feel save. I remember how I wanted to be with you. 

I remember how you knew what I was going through and helped me make choices. 

**_  
"Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me" _**

**_  
_**I remember the moment when you came back, after I thought Rainer killed you.

I remember how I lost of one heartbeat when you stood in this room.

I remember our kissing and I still can feel your mouth on mine and your arms around me.

**_"Please remember, our time together _****_  
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free"_**

****

I remember how I wished the hole world would be just the room in which we where in. 

I remember how the name of my true love begins with a C. 

I remember how you explained to me who Charles Bronson is. 

****

**_  
"Please remember, please remember me  
And how we laugh and how we smile" _**

****

I remember your little speech on our front door, when you brought back Pipers books.

I remember my phone call in the middle of the night, when I thought you might think I'm nuts.

I remember you in your angels costume.

I remember you showing up in my favourite movie. 

**_  
2And how this heart was yours and mine" _**

****

I remember you kneeling in front of me on the cemetery and confessing your love to me.

I remember me, how I couldn't vanquish you, because all you told me I could feel in me.

**_"And how a dream was out of reach _****_  
I stood by you, you stood by me" _**

****

I remember how you always tried to protect me, when you thought something didn´t feel right. 

I remember how you made me rime. I remember how I could always tell you my fears.

I remember how you told me, we weren't typical. You proposed under demon mucus and I accepted while you were bleeding to death. 

**_  
2We took each day and made it shine   
We wrote our names across the sky   
We ride so fast, we ride so free   
And I knew that you had me"_**

****

I remember how you were my prince in shining armor and how I died for you. 

I remember Franky and Lulu and their passion, that was ours.

I remember how you hold me. I remember what we´ve given up and what we lost.

**_"Please remember, Please remember"_**

****

Phoebe walked back to the table and turned the radio off, as the last melodies of the song faded. All these memories and she was happy that their love was that kind of special, that most of them happened to be good and the bad ones faded more and more each day. 

That's how it goes with the love of our life. It always stays accompanied by mostly good memories. 

She decided that she wont get more work done today and grabbed her coat the go our for a walk to hang out with her memories a little more.

-END-


End file.
